


Huntress and Co.

by Shivern



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - Other/Other/Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of stories involving my OC, Sivia Amisum, who is a hunter with the Monster Hunter universe. This includes relations with NPCs of the series and the hunters of friends I hunt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Release and Catch

Release and Catch  
Written By Shivern 

Sivia's heart throbbed almost painfully in her chest. It felt as though it was trying to break out from within her, as if her ribs were bars on a prison door. That wasn't the only place she felt her blood pumping though, she could feel it in her hand as she grasped her erect 'womanhood'.

The embarrassing situation was only further exacerbated by the Wyverian gazing upon her body. The woman had a hunger in her eyes. Whether it was for her pulsing organ or out of scientific interest, Sivia was unsure. 

The tense silence was broken by the researcher. "Well... are you just going to make me wait?"

Almost shouting back in response, Sivia halted her tongue, that small impulsiveness inside her was what landed her here.

"You know, when you asked for help with your research in return for a discount, I didn't think this is what you had in mind," the huntress said bluntly. She didn't hide how displeased she was. "Did you  _ really _ need to sabotage my steam bomb with Dragonblight?"

"Oh, hush now. If you weren't enjoying this, how do explain  _ that _ ." She casually flicked her hand towards Sivia's mast. "Might as well get it over with, yes?" 

Begrudgingly, she started. Hesitantly she stroked a small part of its length, as if it was a part of her she had never seen. Sivia resisted the urge to go faster, defiant to the meddling Wyverian who had thus far ruined her day. The Dragonblight's effect was strong though, her libido was slowly numbing her mind and thoughts were gradually becoming less complex. Soon her hand began moving across her whole shaft, gripping with the right tightness.

An inquisitive 'hmm' sounded from the researcher's throat. Sivia paused instantly, blushing a deep red while avoiding eye contact. 'How could I forget this bothersome woman was here? She asks quite a lot from me, and  _ this _ is how she acts? I... I just need to relax, forget she's here... then this can be over.'

Turning slightly away, Sivia sunk into her pillows. The soft cushions soothed her stiffness, her nerves calmed in unison. Steeling her mind, focused on one objective, the huntress started once again. With slow, commanding motion she worked the length of her dick. The feeling of this action never ceased to please her, and she already wanted more. Without changing her speed, increasing the pressure of her grip sent shivers up her spine.

Sivia bit her lip, lost in concentration. The throbbing of her heart could be felt once more throughout her entire person. Another throbbing had also begun to emerge, deep in her loins. Despite normally lacking the appendage she was currently so enamored with, thoughts of copulation with females flooded her mind. As if she hadn't already been, her erection hardened further, now a monolith of sexual desire. 

Only a few minutes had passed, but her brain felt like it was melting away. Pressure maintained perfectly, Sivia stroked faster from head to hilt. While not quite as pleasing as having a partner, there was uniqueness in her knowing her own sensitive places. This only spurred her on.

Faster, harder, she incessantly rubbed herself. She had already forgotten of the Wyverian, the huntress lost in her own pleasure. Just the sight of her full mast was arousing, and a hunger for climaxing was at her forefront. Not needing to worry about a partner, Sivia rushed for the inevitable end. 

Her fingers were wrapped around the shaft, thumb pressing into the curve of her shaft. As she reached the top, she would tweak her thumb slightly and her shoulders went weak each time. No longer did images of women fill her mind; only the desire to cum remained, just her base instinct was left.

The Wyverian watched with utmost interest. Were all human females this way? Perhaps this one was just a special case, and an impressive one at that. The huntress appeared to be quite virile, and hard, and big... As the thought passed through her head, she snapped back to attention. There was no need to fall for this human; this was for important research not relations.

While the assistant quarreled with herself, Sivia had almost reached her end. Her breathing was shallow and irregular, her hand in a similar state. It wrapped her dick in a death grip, her finesse lost to desire. Tightness was building in her balls, a knot wanting to break free from its prison. 

Within seconds that tightness burst, shooting up her spine. Despite having a second to change her angle, her motor skills were failing. Feeling it rush up her length, her vision blurred and she held her breathe in reflex. Cum spurted out in thick shots, plastering her breasts with gooey seed. To feel it on her body made her shiver, goosebumps forming on her skin.

Sivia jerked herself clumsily, desperate to empty her reserves. She was rewarded with a few more ropes of white batter. It coated her abdomen, pooling in her bellybutton before overfilling and slowly rolling down to her crotch. The end of each shot left some behind to run down her length and across her hand. Her haphazard technique now made wet 'fwaps' as her slickened hand glided across her flesh.

As quickly as it started, her seed ceased its ejection. Sivia took in one large gasp of air and let go of her phallus. It slapped against her stomach with a most clap, cum pushed outwards from the impact. Smalls drops of straggling goo oozed from her tip and fell from her head's rim to join its compatriots. Her body was limp from the sudden release of tension; her mind too was slow to recover from its foggy cover. 

Her penis was still semi erect, and still impressive in its girth. Perhaps it had a mind of its own, wanting a second act; possibly it was her insatiable sexual appetite getting the better of her. Her seed slowly dribbled down her body, gathering in the indentations. The heat of the freshly ejected semen permeated throughout her, a pleasure in and of itself.

The research assistant had too been somewhat numbed by the spectacle. She recovered quickly, and was alarmed to find she had been subconsciously masturbating. Hurriedly she pulled her hand from out of her gown and straightened her posture. 

Her mind was plagued by the idea of having that whole length inside her, stretching her walls, to have her own desires sated by something so sexually appealing. The idea of having all that fluid flow out inside of her, to feel its warmth on her body, or even what it would feel like sliding down her throat, stewed at the back of her thoughts.

She felt frustration at her own weak mind. Temptation would be her downfall and while she hated to accept it, she needed a sample of Sivia's spunk. Such an unusual appendage would clearly eject equally unusual fluid; who knew what secrets it could hold. The issue seemed to be, the hunter was clearly spent and not ready for a second bout. 

As Sivia came around, she flashed a sardonic smirk towards the Wyverian. "You got what you wanted, yeah? Now you can leave me be." She grasped her phallus and righted it. It drooped forward at half-mast. "I have... things to take care of."

"Well, I can't leave yet. Truth be told, I'm going to need a sample of that... seminal fluid." Normally a calm collected person, Sivia's disposition changed instantly. Put simply, she looked pissed.

Simply her sitting up was intimidating. "Why the hell didn't you say that before?"

"I-I was distracted. You were quite the... spectacle."

Sivia sighed and collapsed back into her pillows. Casually she fidgeted with her dick; frown on her face, deep in thought. Perhaps she could get a bit of revenge now; the opportunity had presented itself to the craft huntress. The Wyverian woman  _ was _ attractive for her mature age.

"Hmm. Alright, I'll give you a 'sample'. But, you're going to have to work for it."

Clearly the woman opposite Sivia was fearful of what was in store. Her appetite however was too strong. "I... well... alright. What would you have me do?"

"Strip."

"S-strip?"

"Yes, strip." She gave her penis a point. "I'm a bit spent. This fellow is going to need some help. Now. Strip."

The commanding tone her voice dashed any objections the assistant had. She stripped hurriedly, leaving on her undergarments when she was told to stop. Underneath her vibrantly colored dress she wore a matching set of hot pink bra and panties complete with stockings and garterbelt. The fringe had some cute lace, a definite plus for the hunter. The now exposed woman, blushing brilliantly, shivered a bit from in the cool air.

"Oh hoho. Aren't you a sexy little thing? Give me a little spin, no hiding anything." Sivia talked down to her as if she were her junior.

Begrudgingly, she spun around showing off her body. As she met back up with the hunter she was taken aback at the rising rod held in her hand. Sivia jerked it a few times, satisfied with the 'show’.

"My my! That certainly did the trick. Little fella likes what it sees." She had a lust filled grin, clearly fantasizing about her body. "You've got a fine sexy ass, shame I can't tear that up. I do have morals after all."

Sivia paused again, admiring the Wyverian's curves. "Alright, now you just stand there. I assume you have something to cum into? You clearly came here with a good guess of what the blight did to me."

The researcher fidgeted before grabbing an item from her discarded dress. The huntress snagged it from her before she could blink. Giving it a quick once over she deduced its function as some sort of rubber condom, and quickly slipped it over the head of her penis. It didn't fit down very far, it was clearly made with a smaller size in mind.

"Interesting. Never seen something like this, even has a little stretchy bit on the end. Might need a few, could be useful in... certain situations." Sivia took a similar grip from before, ready to start her part.

Slowly she began to rub her length, making sure not to damage the rubber. Her lusty gaze was fixated on the semi-nude body of the Wyverian. Sivia's imagination wandered, picturing what she would do to her and imagining the sensations. The feeling of her tongue perhaps, or maybe the lips and walls of her vagina. Perhaps the tightness of her rear called for her.

The assistant could imagine what the huntress was thinking, as she too was daydreaming of having that girth within her. Her dignity was too strong to admit it aloud, but her body already craved for that meat. To have it stretch her, rub her, fill her up to the brim. Somehow, just watching the hunter masturbate was enough to flip her switch.

Sivia stroked herself boldly, making powerful motions. Somewhat aware of the effect it was having, she made sure there was a nice view to show off herself. Already dabbles of precum was welling up within the condom, making a tiny pool around her head. The presence of a visual aid alone had a profound effect. It wouldn't take long for her to finish this time.

But a quick finish wasn't the only thing she wanted. Sivia needed to humiliate this woman for her trespasses, and she knew just what to do.

"I need a little more from you. Go over to your chair and present yourself as if you were going to be mounted. Oh, and by someone big and strong like myself. A nice strong grip with a wide stance."

No question was asked. The Wyverian researcher bent over, bringing the chair up to her chest. Her rump stuck out, her spread legs accentuated the shape of her cheeks. With this view, Sivia could spot a small wet spot had formed in her panties. Things were just getting better and better.

"Well well, the calm mature lady is getting horny just seeing a dick? Or is it because a sexy, strong, amazon like myself is equipped with it?" Each word was emphasized to hit her ego, to break it down slowly. "Alright, now you stand and watch. Don’t do anything else.”

The wait had been too long, so Sivia started strong to make up for lost time. With the condom in place, she was reduced to short, fast jerking. She fantasized herself pounding the mature lady, feeling the inside of her shapely body. The idea of filling those holes with her seed... 

The researcher had never been so humiliated, but realized she was reaping what she had sown. The true punishment now was being unable to act. Her body ached, it hungered for that meaty pole. The moist spot in her panties slowly grew, anticipating what she knew she wouldn't receive.

Taking notice, Sivia chuckled. "You want this, huh? It's nice and hard, I bet it would hit deep. Think it could kiss your deepest depths? Too bad, you can just stand there. This is your punishment." They were mean stinging words she spoke.

Her taunts had distracted her; she had ignored the increasing pressure in her groin. "Oh... Oh! I think I'm gunna... cuuuum. I'm cumming!"

Sivia began to climax; she gripped her stick tightly, waiting for the fruits of her labor. She watched in a sexual stupor as rope after sticky rope shot into the condom, ballooning it out with its weight. Her body shook as the batter traveled her length. The warmth of cum, the sexy lady locked onto her, and the raw idea of filling the receptacle spurred her. The thick, white mess swirled in the expanding tip; a little cum whirlpool formed by the arcing streams. 

The mature Wyverian lady wanted to share that experience. To feel that mind numbing pleasure she was viewing. Her body had gotten so close merely watching; just putting that penis in would be enough. Sitting on the edge was cruel.

Finally the flow slowed, a few straggling spurts thrust out before it ceased. Sivia had collapsed into the pillows again, though she was aware this time. A bit of drool threatened to escape her mouth but went ignored. 

She rubbed her dick a few times to coax out the remaining drops from her urethra. The condom was swollen to the breaking point, filled with hot, virile spunk. The pear sized pouch hung from the head, swirling around in its place. 

"Ooooh... that was good. Sometimes I amaze myself, look at all that sperm. I bet just touching it could get you pregnant." She pulled the condom off and tried it shut, careful not to spill any. "Mmm, that could be sexy; getting you to hold my child. Carrying mothers are hot in their own way."

Delicately she tossed it to the researcher. Sivia noticed she was sweating profusely and her panties were now visibly wet from the front. The researcher relished the feeling of the warm semen in her hands for a few seconds before collapsing. Bemused, the huntress watched to make sure she was still alive, and that the condom was intact.

"Woah. Did she lock her legs? Ah well, I'm pretty pooped too. I'll have some more fun with her in the morning."

Wriggling into a good spot, Sivia slipped into slumber. Her dreams were filled with visions of the researcher. Vivid images of making her her own. No doubt she would awaken ready for some fun times.


	2. Frenzied Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to 'Release and Catch'. The Wyverian did not learn her lesson.

Frenzied Foe  
Written by Shivern

The Wyverian's protest was muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. Had her arms not been tied, nor the leash been around her neck, she would have fled long ago. Her hunt for research had gone too far once more and she now was paying the price again for her meddling. Now the only choice she had was to submit to the huntress she had harassed one too many times.

Sivia smirked as the researcher's attempts to break free died off. She was now aware of her place, a role of submission to a superior, and that brought the hunter a perverse pleasure. This woman had annoyed her for the last time; her so called 'research' was most aggravating for the solitary hunteress.

The assistant regretted her actions immensely. Her hubris had been paramount to idiocy. Bent on discovering the secrets of the Frenzy Virus, as well as Sivia's unique physiology, she had again afflicted the huntress' body. Expecting her to faint like last time, her method of infection was identical, but in hindsight she should have been more cautious.

Sivia physically was unchanged save one aspect, her personality was different. She was still her, all her mannerisms were intact and nothing to indicate an emergence of a second personality. Yet her actions and speech seemed to be unfiltered, no longer had she inhibitions. The hunter seemed to be acting on impulse or desire. 

This change was terrifying, to see such a calm and quiet person become bold and brazen. Most unnerving of all was her eyes; rather than a peaceful hazel, they now seemingly glowed a violent red. Their gaze seemed to pierce through whatever they watched with malice and intellect. The Wyverian dared not meet her eyes.

A few jolting tugs were sent through the leash, snapping her attention back to her 'master'.

"You know, I thought I had humiliated you enough last time. But you just had to try again and now look where you are." The assistant froze as Sivia leaned in close to whisper. "You're mine now."

The researcher shuddered in response. The way Sivia was spread out nude on the couch, and how she herself had been stripped, made it simple enough to realize what was in store for her. How long would she be here? Until the Frenzy wore off most likely... but how long would it take for that? What was she planning? A rough pull yanked her from thought.

A hand forcefully rotated her head to meet with Sivia’s eyes. "I know that look. Your focus is here. Now pleasure me."

Unable to voice her confusion, the assistant merely gave a puzzled look. Her limbs were bound, she had very limited movement, and her mouth was stuck. How could she?

"Haha, how silly of me. You can't can you? Let me undo that gag. No talking once it's off though," she said with sincerity. There was no doubt that a special punishment awaited if she did.

Once her mouth was freed, it took a second for her to adjust. Her jaw ached from the ball forcing her mouth open and popped a few times as she massaged it. Another light tug jarred her. This collar was annoying to say the least.

"Alright, you've got a means now, my sweet," she cooed. There was an underlying commanding tone that contradicted her lighthearted words. "Now my pet, you will do as told. Please me."

Sivia adjusted her legs, presenting her privates. The Wyverian apprehensively inched closer. As her face grew nearer, it dawned on her that she had no idea what to do. While she had some experience in the bedroom, her life had been devoted to her science. She also had always been the one of the receiving end, never the giver. She knew her own body, she knew human physiology, but this woman had always proven herself different and she was afraid to disappoint.

Tentatively, she licked at her master's cunt. The hunter's warm skin was salty from dried sweat. There was a strange urge within her to taste the rest of it. In long laps she dragged her tongue across Sivia's crotch, coating the skin around her vagina in saliva. A low moan escaped her owner's throat. Relieved that her clumsy work was passable, she continued her rough 'grooming'.

Sivia's groans grew more frequent. The feeling of the rough tongue across her smooth sensitive mound was incredibly satisfying. She had the perfect tongue for the job.

"Okay sweetie. Enough 'beating around the bush', I want you in me." The huntress spread her lower lips invitingly. "And to show I'm a fair person, I just might reward you if you do well."

A reward? Perhaps she would be released! The idea of leaving this room scrapped any hesitation she had. Accepting the invitation, the assistant plunged her face into the hunter's crotch. Her face, smothered in Sivia's groin, took in a breath of air thick with sweat and pheromones. The researcher's heart began to race, both of their arousal stood heavy in the room.

Her tongue explored her depths. It was warm, soft, moist. Spacious yet tight. The inside of Sivia tasted bitter, but it wasn't off-putting. The older woman pushed in and out, rubbing and prodding the wall of her canal with her tongue. Her nose nuzzled right into her master's clit, grinding it as she ate her out. Was she doing it right? She looked up inquisitively, and was grateful to see a smile. It made her very happy to know she was adequate for the huntress. 

'Wait... when did I take pleasure in this? Why? I-I shouldn't be happy, I'm held against my will... I suppose I should just accept my fate, it'll end once I atone.'

Resolute to her mission, she redoubled her efforts. Her observance of Sivia's earlier reactions had revealed her sensitive spots. Continued pressure on those would achieve her goal. She pushed and rubbed her master's soft walls. Occasionally she gave a smooch, pulling at the hunter's lips. Her owner's moaning grew as she was worked over.

'This is necessary,' the researcher assured herself. 'The better I do, the faster this finishes. I'm not taking any pleasure from this. That's just my mind being confused... yeah, that has to be it.'

“Oooooh damn. That feels so good,” Sivia mumbled. 

The rough, clumsy loving was better than expected. A content sound escaped her mouth and she couldn't help but gyrate her hips in an attempt to feel it deeper. The texture of the tongue inside her squirming about was heavenly. The way it moved inside her made evident this woman was learning quickly. But she wasn't going all the way. There was still hesitation in her movements though, and it was testing her patience. 

"You're doing well, honey," Sivia cooed, playing with the lady's ponytail. "Yet this is taking too long. You've got enthusiasm, but that only counts for so much. Let me give you some motivation!"

Without warning, the researcher found her face shoved completely into the huntress' crotch. A tight grip on her head kept her from pushing away and firmly in place. She was powerless against Sivia's strength.

'This is humiliating! How dare she do this to me? After all I've done for her at the shop... But why does my heart race? Do I actually enjoy this?'

Resigned to her fate, she continued her work, taking a little pride in the results she was achieving. Being pressed up so close allowed her a little more reach, but the effects were profound. Sivia was clearly out of it. Her eyes were unfocused and was constantly grinding into the assistant's face. She wouldn't last much longer.

“J-just a little more! Go deeper!"

Obeying her orders, the Wyverian continued. Sivia groaned something incomprehensible, arching her back. Without notice, the huntress came. Fingers twisted into the researcher's hair, she shoved the woman even deeper into her groin. Her body's hot lubricant coated her servant's face.

As her high wore off, Sivia finally released her servant. She gasped for breath, as she had been unable to breathe when pushed so deep. The hunter herself took a needed second to gather herself. For an amateur, this woman had done fairly well. She hadn’t been eaten out so well in a long while.

Kneeling beside her pet, she spoke softly, "Mmm. That was very well done, honey. I suppose I  _ should _ give you a reward as promised. Do as I say, and you'll experience something better than anything else you’ve ever felt."

Perhaps she spoke the truth, perhaps she didn't. It wasn't like she had a choice. Sivia pushed the woman's body into a rather embarrassing position and refastened the gag. Face on the floor with her rear sticking up; it was like she was presenting herself as a gift to a mate. She guessed what was waiting for her, but the anticipation was driving her crazy.

A peep escaped her mouth as a pair of fingers probed her. Twisting a few times they left, no doubt they had been 'mapping' her. She was surprised to see those same fingers pushed into vision. They spread then touched again and the repeated that a few times. Each time the fingers moved, the sound of the moist sticky fluid filled her ears and bridges of it stretched between them.

"Aren't you a naughty girl? Getting all wet just tasting another lady?" She grimaced as a playful slap rang out across her backside. Her flesh stung and jiggled from the force. 

"Last time I had figured it was because of my extra 'package', but it seems you have a thing for women too. I'm flattered that my body gets you going regardless of its state. Anyway, since it seems that you're already ready for me, time to give you your reward.~"

Unfortunately, the Wyverian's guess had been correct and she felt an object prodding her lips. It teased her, spreading her opening and rubbing her labia. Sivia's strong hands gripped her hips, fingers drumming her fleshy body in anticipation. The strap-on was lined up perfectly with her wet entrance, and all it needed was a shove

The prostrating woman’s body shuddered nervously in anticipation. The mature lady's mind was slowly giving in to her desire. It had been broken gradually, and she just wanted to feel the pleasure Sivia had moments ago. Her master was a benevolent one and slowly eased into her. She could feel every inch of the dildo as it entered her. It stretched her just slightly and its bumps and grooves were burned into her mind as they slid into her. She bumped into the floor as the phallus bottomed out inside her; it barely touched her back wall, kissing her womb as they met.

Sivia greatly enjoyed the assistant’s body. Her body was firm but had some cushion to it. Her breasts, and most importantly her butt, were to her liking. And now she had her all to herself! Holding tightly to the researcher’s wide hips, she sped up her motions, pushing in and out of her with much more force. It seemed her pet was enjoying herself; she was in a silent, almost comatose as drool slipped from around the ball gag.

"I don't think this pace is quite hard enough. What do you think my cutie?" An unintelligible response came out from behind the red ball. Regardless of the content, Sivia already had an answer. "More you said? Harder? I do believe I can do that, since you asked."

Sivia arched herself over top the researcher to get a better angle. With a single strong motion, she went from tip to hilt. The woman squealed into the gag and looked back to see huntress smirking once more.

"Now, let's see how long you last.~" 

Sivia began pounding her like a jackhammer. She was relentless and precise with her movements. The sound of slapping flesh resounded in the room, their bodies meeting as the huntress bottomed out inside the researcher's depths. The force of the blows sent waves through the pinned woman's flesh. Her butt bounced with each smack, coaxing Sivia to give more force, further eliciting deep moans from the assistant's throat.

Much like her breathing, the older woman’s thoughts came in short spurts. She felt like an outside observer looking in on the action. ‘When did I give in to all this? Why does it feel so good? And is… is that  _ really _ me I’m hearing? I sound like a jaggi in heat.’

The huntress couldn’t hide her grin. Everything was working out nicely. She had gotten her release and was making this woman hers. She had known full well her affliction, but these were her true desires and she had the blessing of being able to fulfill them unhindered. Nothing would stop her now.

The panting and grunts from behind the gag had devolved into incoherent noise. Her dry breath hurt her lungs and her shoulder would have quite a bruise from the assault she was under. The researcher was long gone though, she cared little about the pain; it was a mere afterthought, blocked out by the mind melting ecstasy she was in. It felt as if her body was cooking within a furnace, sweat clung to her and was occasionally flung off from the impact of Sivia’s rough loving.

‘Time for the finale. Let’s try something… memorable.’ She chuckled at the first idea that had popped into her head, it was perfect.

With the Wyverian on the edge, she paused a split second. Everything in place, she brought down the hammer with all her might as a hunter. The very moment she hit the bottom, she lined her thumb up and pushed it right into her servant’s butt. It slipped past the opening and went straight in without resistance. The researcher let out a loud moan, or what could be counted as one, through the gag. Hot liquid splattered Sivia’s crotch and began to run down her legs.

“Oh ho. Bit of a squirter aren't you?” No response. “I said… Oh.”

Slowly the ‘moan’ dulled to a whimper before finally tapering off. Moments after reaching her climax, the assistant had passed out. Her body twitched very slightly, despite her being unresponsive. It must have been one monster of an orgasm. Sivia decided against playing with her further and pulled out of her. Fluid dripped from her gaped hole and from the freshly removed phallus. The Wyverian’s butt was still stuck up in the air, her body balanced in the embarrassing position.

“Perhaps I should move her… No, she’ll be fine. I suppose I should get some rest too.” She undid the strap-on, letting it clatter to the floor. Jumping into her comfy bed, she laughed as she drifted off to sleep. “Haha, she’s adorable like that. I do wonder what she’s got stewing in her head. I guess I’ll know soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sivia and a few friends are unable to get home and have to spend a night on their ship. They've got a a bit of 'anxiety' they have to work out.
> 
> First threesome I've done, it was challenging but fun.

Snowed In  
Written by Shivern

A couple tufts of snow skittered across the wood floor, leaving behind a small water trail. The trio of hunters brushed the snow from their armor as they entered the warm interior of their ship. Desvaina and Jayde shivered as they sat down in front of the fireplace to heat their bodies and began to remove their armor. Their metallic plating wasn’t the best suited for the cold temperatures unlike Sivia’s Barioth coverings. She was rather unfazed, and went straight away to stripping off her own.

“Hate those damn Pickles. My poor armor...,” Des whispered to herself. Their fight with a Savage Deviljho had been a painful one. 

Everyone had taken their share of injuries, and while none were severe, their armor was visibly damaged. Sivia’s had tears in a few places and Jayde’s had a nasty gash. Des was rather upset that she had a large dent in hers. It had crumpled under the force of a particularly strong tail swipe. Given the nature of their equipment it would at least be an easy fix.

It didn’t take long for them to strip down to their underclothing. Sivia reclined on the couch, letting the cool air wick away her sweat. The other two hunters let the heat of the flames evaporate the moisture off their sweaty bodies. They could all agree that relaxing after a hunt was incredibly satisfying.

Both a positive and a negative on this particular day, this particular ‘Angry Pickle’ had a habit of throwing its weight around and the many impacts had knocked additional ice into the ocean around the Frozen Seaway. It was unsafe to leave until the ice melted or drifted away. Jayde had estimated it would take the better part of a day before they could leave. Extra downtime was nice, but their hunter’s blood would begin to boil after too long. 

“Oh wow. Feels good to get all that weight off me,” Jayde groaned, rolling her shoulders in relief. “Great work all around! Thanks for joining us Sivia; it would have been much harder without you along.”

“No problem, always glad to help.” Sivia’s gazed up at the ceiling, going over the day’s events in her mind. “It went better than expected. Most Deviljho aren’t so easy.”

“Thanks to  _ you _ it went so well,” Jayde burst out with delight. “We all did excellent, but having someone so familiar with these beasts is a godsend.”

Sivia smiled, and gave a small shrug. “Anyone could’ve done it, I didn’t do anything special.” Jayde gave a friendly frown. How could she always be so humble?

“I really mean it. You did fantastic, saved our hides when we got pinned! Did you even get hit more than a few times? I don’t think the Dragonblight breath itself even hit you once.” The huntress stood and began to walk over to the couch.

Sivia stumbled for words; she didn’t think Jayde would bring that up. She had to be careful not to say the wrong thing. “I-I’ve had practice. The breath isn’t the most concentrated. You can roll through unaffected with the right timing.”

She could feel Jayde’s eyes watching her body, checking for signs of ‘affliction’. Both her companions were aware of her quirks and were still waiting for the day to abuse them. After a few moments Jayde let out a small sigh, Sivia was clean. Perhaps she could still coax her into some fun, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

Sivia was startled when a certain huntress suddenly stood over her. Desvaina had a big smile on her face, and a big bulge in her crotch that was inches from her face. Her heart skipped a beat, a combination of the stealthy huntress’ appearance and what resided in her tight pants. The reclined hunter fought the small thought that cropped up but could feel a familiar heat in her body.

Quickly, she jolted up into a sitting position and was surprised once again. Now her face was in Jayde’s crotch and yet another bulge was inches away. She fought her subconscious urges, but having them both so close was driving her crazy. The silver haired huntress could feel sweat forming on her brow.

“Looking a little pale there Sivia. Feeling a little ill? Perhaps you’ve got a fever? Maybe… an itch?~” There was a lusty look in Des’ eyes. No doubt she had her own ‘itch’.

“I… I did have a bit of a chill coming in from the Seaway. P-Perhaps I’ve got a cold.”

Jayde laughed heartily. “We’re just giving you crap. Don’t worry Sivia, we won’t do something you’re against.” She gave her fellow hunter a hard, reassuring slap on the back.

A small object flew from Sivia’s face; it had been knocked away from the impact. Jayde leaned down, confused whether that had been her imagination or not. She had a revelation when she saw what had fallen. A pair of contacts, the same brown as Sivia’s eyes.

There was a horrible panicked look on Sivia. Her eyes had in actuality been a vibrant purple, hidden by the contacts she wore. The skilled huntress hadn’t been so lucky in avoiding the Deviljho’s breath as claimed, and now everyone knew that a certain something waited in her pants as well.

Jayde sported a wicked grin. Sparing no time she signaled to her white-haired companion with a nod, who in turn quickly jumped onto the couch and grappled the unsuspecting hunter. Sivia was in an inferior position and quickly lost to her opponent. Des was now behind her, chest to back, holding the purple-eyed woman’s arms in a lock. Unable to break free from such a hold, she was forced to take a back seat while Jayde yanked off her pants in a single fluid motion. 

Sivia blushed a crimson red as her privates were exposed. She had hidden it well, but inside her pants was her 'womanhood' and it was already approaching full mast. As Jayde grabbed it tightly in her hand, she let out an uncharacteristically shy 'eep'.

"Thought you could hide this from me? Well I found you out!" She had already forgotten that it had been an accident that revealed her partner's secret. "Can't be keeping secrets like this from your friends. I mean, your balls look so swollen and the way you're throbbing, it looks almost painful.”

Des leaned forward to her captive's ear. "We could help you with that; we would be more than happy," she whispered sweetly. 

Sivia froze as she felt a rising heat in her backside. Des’ pierced cock was already rock hard, rubbing into the small of her back. The piercing was an odd sensation, but not entirely unwelcome. She felt to be a tiny bit shorter than her own but trumped her in thickness. For a moment she wondered what it would feel like to have something big inside her, but she banished the thought.

Getting no time to think of a way out, Sivia felt a slap on her groin. Jayde too had revealed her dick, it wasn't as wide as hers but its length dwarfed it by an inch or two. Holding both of their meaty rods together, she slowly massaged them both with a single hand. The captive hunter became fully erect with just a few moments of frotting.

"We both need help too, our bodies ache so much for release, but I don't think the two of us would be enough. Will you assist us," Jayde asked seductively. "I promise you, you've never felt something better than what we can offer."

Sivia had visibly locked up. Her brain tried to process the scene unfolding, tried to decide what to do in response. Her thoughts were stuck in a loop. 

"I... I... uh," she stuttered, unable to form words.

"Shh. Let me help you out first, and then you can decide on anything further." Jayde slowly lowered herself to her knees. 

Like a child after candy, Jayde wasted little time to get a taste. She dragged her tongue along her friend's girth. The musk of it was rich with pheromones, and the salty surface tasted delicious. Even if she wanted to, there was no stopping now. 

Sivia's groin was soon coated with saliva.  The roughness of Jayde's tongue scraped along her skin, and her body began to excrete gobs of precum in response. It sat atop like icing on a cake, and was soon gobbled up. Jayde couldn't believe how sweet it was and hungered for the sticky fluid that would inevitably follow. Without warning she took her companion's whole cock in her mouth, stopping only because the base was the limit. The huntress squirmed uncontrollably; the sudden moist, warm cavern of Jayde's mouth was heaven. 

The head of her womanhood pushed against the back her friend's throat, it was incredibly soft. Jayde grasped her butt, using it for leverage. How fast could she make her cum? If she worked quickly, perhaps Sivia would agree to more. Her tongue sprang back into action, massaging the shaft and head. This was a technique that no one had ever been able to resist. The Switch Axe user groaned, she'd never had such a godly blowjob. Did Jayde and Des do this every day? No wonder she was so skilled. 

The grey eyes of the unmoving huntress seemed to sparkle though felt with desire. She felt left out, her role had finished and Sivia was now passive. As badly as she wanted to join in, she yearned for nothing more at the moment, this was her fellow hunter’s moment, 

"Oh gosh... Jayde... Jayde, I'm going to...," said Sivia, straining to find her words amongst the onslaught. 

Jayde said nothing, not that she could with her mouth already full with delicious meat. There was one final move needed. She was going to give her a monstrous orgasm and perhaps convince her to not be so prudish. As she felt Sivia's girth grow tight in her salivating mouth, she knew she was moments from cumming. In one deft move, Jayde pulled her hand around and gave her companion's jewels a firm squeeze.

Sivia couldn't comprehend what was happening as her cum rushed up her pipe and flooded Jayde's awaiting mouth. Seconds later the orgasm hit her, delayed by her fellow hunter's sly maneuver. Never had she experienced such an ecstasy; she couldn't summon a single sound as her muscles locked up and her vision blurred.

Jayde was having a somewhat new experience of her own. Sivia's bitter spunk flooded her mouth and sprayed down her throat, coating it all white. Hastily she tried to swallow down the sticky cum before it overflowed. The amount was incredible, neither Des nor her could output this much. One following the other, Jayde made loud gulps trying to consume it all.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get it down fast enough. Small dribbles forced their way between her lips and slowly ran down Sivia's cock. Luckily, she had reached her end. The flow died as quickly as it had started, leaving Jayde with a full mouth. She struggled trying to force it down. It was so thick and sticky that it clung to her throat the whole way. With the last of it finally in her belly, she gasped for breath. Had the blighted huntress a reserve any larger, she would have been might have been in danger of passing out.

Jayde had a moment to rest as she admired her work. Sivia had almost passed out from the whole ordeal. She looked almost brain-dead with how her head lay loose, drool threatening to spill from her mouth. As she wiped the last of the cum from her lips, Jayde noticed her ‘victim’ was still semi-hard. Des noticed as well and looked a tad frightened. That was a ‘one and done’ technique, and despite having experience with it, she had never been able to go a second round after.

“So how was that Sivia? Pretty good right,” Jayde inquired. There was no response.

Des was concerned. “You didn’t kill her, right? It’s like she’s in a coma.”

“I hope not. Hey, Sivia, you there?” She poked her cheek, and was relieved to see the purple eyes starting to move again.

Sivia slowly looked around lethargically. “Oh wow… That was… that was  _ reaaaaally _ good.”

“Was it worth the trouble,” Des asked, giving a friendly prod to her side.

“I… believe it was.” Her cheeks were flushed just remembering the last few minutes. "Never have I felt something like that."

Jayde finally stood. Her knees a bit stiff from the hardwood floor. “Now my friend, are you willing to help us?” Her 'personal glaive' looked hard enough to smash a Gravios.

“I suppose it’s only fair. Do I… suck on yours, then? Maybe with my hand?” It was clear Sivia was not often the one on the giving end.

The other hunters laughed together. The previously mature huntress was acting so innocent. It was clear that she did not do well outside her comfort zone. Without needing to communicate, they both agreed that they needed to take the helm. 

"We think there's been enough foreplay," said one.

"We think it's time to go all the way," the other finished.

The white-haired huntress acted first, lifting Sivia off of her. Her fearsome girth sprung free of the huntress' weight. It was aimed to enter a place Sivia was unused to receiving love. To balance her weight, the soon-to-be occupied huntress rested her arms on the couch's back, her lower half supported by Des’ strong arms. Jayde was next to bat. She lifted up Sivia's ballsack revealing her pussy that had been hiding behind. Her holes quivered in anticipation, the thick throbbing cocks mere moments away from entering her.

“You sure you’re good for this? Is this perhaps your first time?” Seeing how nervous she was, Jayde had to ask.

“N-No, this is not my first time,” she snapped. “I have to be honest; you’re both quite… big. Bigger than anything I’ve handled before...”

"Oh my, you're so precious. I promise we'll be somewhat gentle. Now, here we go."

Jayde gradually pushed her hips forward. Gently, she pushed her head inside, eliciting a gasp from Sivia. Her friend was bigger than she looked, her walls were stretched wide to accommodate as she delved deeper. The invading huntress sounded her satisfaction as she bottomed out, her tip kissing the back of Sivia's canal. She groaned in response; the burning passion inside her filled her completely and Jayde's body pushed into her balls, smothering her with warmth.

"Oh lord, Sivia you're so tight. It's hard to take this slow." Her companion’s hole gripped her tight, already trying to milk her for all she had.

Sivia's heart was beating fast, her breath heavy and deep. She tried to adjust, but Des wasn't giving her a chance. Her thick cock pushed against the other available entrance, trying to drive its way in. It slowly yielded to her might, forcing it to spread open and embrace her girth. As her head passed the threshold, Sivia gritted her teeth in pain. It wasn't terribly bad, it hurt to take something so big, but there was a rush of pleasure behind the pain. The way her friend's piercing rubbed her soft walls was thrilling in its own way.

Des let out small grunts as she made small, controlled thrusts. Each push loosened Sivia, allowing her to go further and further. Despite her expertise, Des could only go so fast but perhaps it was better this way. Every poke of her head sent tingles down her shaft and as she got deeper, Sivia's warmth began to envelope her. Her moist, tight insides coiled around her, squeezing and pulling at her flesh. Des was actually relieved as she hilted her companion; any longer and she might have came right then and there.

"Oh shit. You're so damn tight, but such a perfect fit. I can't wait to get started."

Sivia had to adjust her body, groaning as she repositioned her hips. Jayde was so deep inside her. She reached so far in that Sivia could swear her stomach was being prodded. Des on the other hand was spreading her to her limits. She felt thicker than a Rajang's bicep, and she threatened to split her in half with her width. 

"I feel so full. I've never felt this way before, it's incredible." Sivia was lost in the moment, experiencing something completely new was exhilarating. "Come on, I want you two to give me everything."

As she had asked, the other two huntresses began to move. They had to start slow, Sivia still held them like a vice grip. It didn't take long though for her to loosen, and they began a more regular pacing. Jayde took full strokes, backing out to the head before plunging back in. The azure-eyed huntress took full enjoyment of every curve, every bump, every aspect of Sivia. She wanted to know her as much inside as she knew her outside. 

"I don't know if I've ever had the delight of such a great pussy," Jayde spouted out between breaths. "God you're wonderful."

Des took a similar, yet different approach. She had been hungering to get a piece of Sivia for a long time, and the day had finally come. Determined to make full use of her opportunity, she spared nothing. Her speed was quicker; taking short, rough thrusts she skewered her partner to the base of her cock. Occasionally she pulled out fully, only to jump back in without giving the abused hole a chance to recover. Her sensitive head rubbed against the twisting walls, her piercing only further heightening the experience, forging a path for large package that soon followed it.

"You’re gripping me tighter than a Najarala. You're going to make me cum fast." Des wanted to fill her right there, but that wouldn't quite be fair.

Sivia had no comment to her allies’ words as she was too enthralled with the adventure of pleasure that was unfolding. It felt as though she was going to melt; sandwiched between two hot, sweaty bodies and having her holes sealed up with their burning passion, it was almost too much for her. Both of her friends fulfilled her lust with every motion. Jayde pushed into her prostate with each thrust, forcing precum to well up on the tip of her penis. Des pushed her body to its limits, stuffing her full of meat, almost to bursting, and seemingly delved deeper every second. 

The soft flesh separating her stopped up holes pinched between their lengths as they pushed and pulled inside her. Through the membranes separating them, the huntress tag team could feel each other in passing. Des' piercing caressed friend as it passed by and in return Jayde pushed into the arch of her fellow's cock. Their differing speed was a silent blessing; sometimes their motions were in time, then alternating before once more in time and the cycle would repeat.

The cacophony of stimuli locked them all in place. They stopped for nothing, as for not even the fearsome blast of a Teostra could separate them. Underneath the orgy of slapping flesh, a hidden tension was building within each of the participants. Jayde and Des' sacks, full of creamy fluid, smacked against Sivia and they began to cry for release. In moments, it would be time.

"Sivia, I'm going to fill your butt in just a second here. I can't last any longer." Even if asked, Des wouldn't budge on this. She wanted this ass stuffed.

"I'm at my limit too! I-Is it fine here," Jayde asked, unsure whether her partner would allow it.

"N-not there! Anywhere else is fine."  Many aspects of her body were still unknown, and decided to play it safe. 

Jayde hastily pulled out, their flesh making a wet sound as they separated. Sivia’s cunt dripped lubricant from its gaped opening; without her companions cork, the saved up fluids were finally free to flow. She had said anywhere, and there was one spot she still wanted to try. Lowering her body to get a better angle, Jayde began to press her erection against the violet-eyed woman’s asshole. Both Des and Sivia were alarmed to feel the pressure of a second cock trying to force its way in. The occupant of the hole was already quite large, and there was hardly any room, but with a little force space was made.

Jayde forced the hole to the edge, shoving her way inside and straight to the base of her rod. Sivia saw stars as the pain, and the terribly intense pleasure, overwhelmed her.

“O-ooooh… I-I’m…!” The skewered huntress wasn’t able to finish her thought as she reached her climax.

Her stretched, abused butthole clenched tight around its intruders futilely trying to push them out, and it felt as if her balls were being squeezed in an iron grip. It mere moments, her cum had rushed her length and was almost free-flowing from her tip. Given her lower angle, Jayde’s face took the brunt of the sticky juice. A number of thick ropes coated her nose, mouth, and chest, seeping into her skin and clothes. The remaining, yet large, amount of the batter splattered across her and the brown-haired woman’s stomach. Despite its viscosity, it ran down their bodies in droplets, spreading its warmth across their core and painting them white.

Both Jayde and Des thought they had more time left, but the combined tightness of having two cocks in small hole and its spasming drove them to their end. Together they came, ejecting their batter into Sivia’s bowels. It rushed further and further inside swirling and mixing together, their dicks were veritable faucets. It was heaven for the two of them, filling the tight space with their seed, feeling each other so close, the immense pressure bearing down from everywhere. Their combined might, and large capacity, now occupied every inch of Sivia, all of them silently ecstatic.

They held their embrace for a while. The purple-eyed hunter struggled for breath and had to be held up by her companions. Small globs of cum dripped from her flaccid womanhood, adding to the glazing on her stomach. Jayde had to struggle slightly, her cock held in a death grip, before pulling out. It had already shrunken down to normal size, still coated with the cum cocktail occupying Sivia’s rectum. She collapsed backwards onto her hands leaving the last huntress on her own. Des’ dick was still somewhat hard, acting as a stopper to the large amounts of cum spiraling around her slowly dwindling length. She had a sudden realization and quickly lifted Sivia off of her, dropping her beside herself on the couch. Her member made a very faint pop as it left her and white liquid began to course from her friend’s gaped butt.

The anal tag team admired their work as the cum ran off the couch and gradually pooled on the floor. Sivia must have passed out as she said nothing about the affair and vacantly stared across the room.

“You know… she’s kinda scary during sex too. It took all of that to sate her,” Jayde murmured, stretching her sore muscles.

Des couldn’t help but agree. “Yea, and she wasn’t lusting much either. I would hate to catch her horny by myself. Might drain me dry, leave me a mummy.”

“We still have around twelve hours until we leave. I have a feeling those four to eight hours after waking is going to be hell on us. I’m… going to go to sleep.” Jayde managed to push herself up and stumble into her bed. It didn’t take long for her to fall into slumber.

‘Jayde’s right, we’ve broken that barrier on Sivia. Who knows how big a drive she has,’ Des thought. She didn’t need to move, she was comfortable as is. Quickly, she drifted off to the Sandman’s land. 

She would have a nightmare of a terribly horny, lust driven Sivia draining her dry. Gods forbid this would ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	4. Hammer it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Sivia who's got some stuff to get out of her system. Thankfully, she's got a more than willing partner at hand.
> 
> Wrote in a few things that I normally don't in this one.

Hammer it Out  
Written by Shivern

Dirt flew through the air in every direction. The Stygian’s large claws tore into the ground as it tried to attempt to throw off the huntress on its back. Jayde clung tightly to it, gripping on with mere fistfuls of fur. The Frenzy Virus in this beast was causing it to act with such ferocity, and coupled with its imminent demise, it was fighting with all it had left.

The hunter’s ice blue eyes shone with her resolve as she drove her knife into the Zinogre’s shoulder. The blade hit directly where needed and the monster lost its balance, tossing Jayde off to the side. The enraged monster struggled to get back on its feet, but Sivia was waiting for it. As it stood, her Switch Axe was glowing a fearsome red, its phial overcharging for its signature blast. However the Stygian had one last attack before its death.

As the phial discharged its stored energy, the monster quickly threw its weight at the huntress. The blast instantly killed the beast, but its body continued on its path. Its large weight was something Sivia couldn’t stop and it smashed into her, knocking the air from her lungs. The moment carried them almost five meters before sliding to a halt. She wasn’t severely injured, but what she was trying to avoid most had happened.

She could feel the remaining Dragon energy of the Zinogre seep into her, accompanied by traces of the fading virus. Never would she get used to the sensation of her body changing, and her mind clearing. The change was quick, and if anything she was frustrated at her carelessness. 

“Holy crap, you okay Sivia?” Her companion came jogging up to her, looking very concerned.

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay. Help get this thing off of me, it’s too heavy.” 

Jayde quickly sliced off the Zinogre’s horn. It would act as proof of their victor to the Guild. Getting a tight hold of its body, she pulled as Sivia pushed. Its body budged just enough that she could slide free. The huntress dusted herself off, murmuring curses under her breath.

“Hey Sivia, your eyes are, uh, doing the thing.” Jayde pointed at her own to emphasize her meaning.

The silver haired huntress knew all too well what she was seeing. Her eyes were no longer their humble hazel. Now they glowed an eerie shade of purple, surrounded by a pulsing crimson. A dual combination of Blight and Frenzy coursed through her body. In small amounts, thankfully, the hit was heavy but it lacked the true force it was capable of.

Sivia groaned, what a bothersome place she was in. "Again? It may allow some fun times, very fun times, but it's not like I'm trying or necessarily want this every hunt..." The huntress continued on with more complaints.

The Frenzy had already compromised her inhibitions. She was talking way more than usual. If her friend didn't stop her, she may never stop.

"Hey Sivia," Jayde interrupted, "ready to head back, maybe take a nice shower?"

The huntress slowly stopped her mouth and thought it over for a second. She realized she was making a fool of herself, running off about little things.

"Uh... yes, let's leave. I need to 'take care' things now, as well." Sivia abruptly turned and began heading back.

This was always a strange spectacle to see, and Jayde found herself standing still, lost in thought. She shook the confusion, and ran to catch up with her friend.

\-----

The warm water eased her sore muscles, and the feeling of clean skin was something she loved. Jayde massaged her body, letting the hot water flow over her. The water catchers on the ship allowed them to collect and heat water for soothing after-hunt showers. Her azure eyes sparkled in joy, she loved these.  She went over her arms, her legs, and her voluptuous chest. Of course her shapely ass and her hefty package were massaged very thoroughly. Perhaps a little too much.

Jayde quickly found herself aroused; her shaft was almost fully erect, pulsing with blood. Her ballsack was smooth and tight to her body, engorged with saved up sperm. The dark-haired hunter, who had once been calm, now sucked in air in deep gasps. There was always a bit of 'tension' after a hunt, but this was a more than usual. They had just washed the tiles inside, but they could always wash it again...

As she began stroking her thick sausage, the door slid open in the blink of an eye. Sivia stood naked in the doorway, a wild grin on her face. She had her hands on her hip with legs spread, and a viewer would have no choice but to see her stiff, thick dick. 

"Having some issues there Jayde?" She said, gazing upon her companion. "I myself need to purge a bit of the ailments on me. What do you say?~"

The azure eyed woman knew she wouldn't have much of choice. Might as well go along with it. After all, she was feeling the mood too.

Surrendering herself, Sivia closed the distance quick. With the afflictions in her, she was much stronger and pinned Jayde against the wall. Her hands were against the wall, legs spread; had her friend not been with her she'd feel quite vulnerable. Her purple-eyed partner pressed herself against Jayde's back, her thick member pressed into her rear.

"O-oh, rough today aren't we," Jayde moaned, her eyes sparkling like ice on water. Rough loving always flipped her switch, her cock now at full mast. 

"Hell yea, sexy. You don't even know how bad you're going to get it." Sivia had a smirk on her face; rough loving was indeed what she was going to give. "But let's get that stress out first, I want to see that face again."

She snatched up Jayde's womanhood, gripping it tight. Slowly she began to massage the length, keeping pressure on all sides. Sivia made it as agonizing as possible, teasing her flesh, pulling at her skin. The slow rate teasing, combined with the burning hot cock in her backside, was making Jayde's legs weak. She had no choice but to hold herself up with the wall.

Her breasts were toyed with, squeezed and pulled every which way. Little kisses were planted on her neck and shoulders, ears nipped at playfully. She groaned and moaned as she was worked over; Sivia was quite skilled. Her eyes pulsing and glowing those eerie colors, locked in concentration. Her sandy-haired companion was getting closer to her end and as per Sivia's usual, she had a unique ending in mind.

Keeping her hold on her friend's dick, she moved so that she could bring down her other arm. Without warning or notice, she plunged a couple fingers into Jayde's firm ass. Her fellow hunter took in a sharp gasp, more from surprise than pain. Sivia found her fingers being clamped down on, they were trying to be forced out reflexively. The mission she had was too important though and she kept pushing deeper, stretching the tight hole all the way.

Jayde was at her limit. Her body was going weak; her muscles were failing to hold her weight. This was the moment the silver-haired huntress was waiting for. Using her knowledge of her partner's body, she shoved against the moist walls inside her body. 

Jayde's eyes seemed to flash a deep blue as her body locked up. Cum quickly rushed from her shaft and splattered the dark tiles a milky white. The stream of cum came in clusters as her muscles contracted and relaxed. Almost all her capacity was shot in seconds. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as Sivia pushed repeatedly against her prostate. No longer needing to stimulate the main body, Sivia let go and instead gave her companion's firm balls a strong squeeze.

The huntress let out a deep, guttural groan as she was emptied fully. Sivia forced on her a second orgasm, forcefully squeezing the rest of the thick batter that hide inside. Unlike her previous ropes of sticky cum, this load of seed sputtered out half-heartedly. Jayde's cock twitched as it spurt and dripped the last of her creamy spunk. After what felt like minutes to her, the abused woman collapsed backwards into her partner's awaiting arms.

Like her dick, still leaking sperm, her body was limp. She struggled for breath, sucking in air in rasps and her eyes looked faded. Jayde wasn't fully aware of what was happening around her. Sivia cradled the hunter in her arms, playing with her hair and ears. 

"My my, you're all tuckered out already? I haven't had my turn yet," the huntress mused, sounding a bit disappointed.

Jayde finally came to; she had passed out after the forced orgasm. "I... I can't stand. Can you take me... to my bed? I'll need to rest..." 

She barely got the words out; her breath was extremely slow and shallow. Her tenacity was great though. Jayde was still fixated on helping Sivia next. The supporting huntress whispered a few sweet words before carrying off her new 'bride'.

\-----

Jayde landed softly in the bed; gently dropped by Sivia who had carried her the whole way. Her tense muscles were soothed by the soft bedding which seemed to conform to her body. She wore a tired smile as her companion stood over her imposingly.

The exhausted huntress let out a small peep as a large cock slapped her stomach. Her friend had a cocky grin as she was sure to get her turn now. Using her large hand she rubbed both of their dicks together. Jayde was still semi-erect despite cumming minutes before and her size was still comparable to Sivia’s

“Can't to let me rest? I'll help you after a short nap,” she said wearily. Then she spoke to her erect friend in a playful tone, “I can't be dealing with that dick of yours either. Maybe if it was my size I'd make an exception."

Sivia was not entirely in her right mind due to the Virus. She was upset to say the least. Just looking at her, you could tell she was speechless.

"I... my what?! Small!? Why... I'll show you! You won't be able to live without me after I'm done."

In an instant, Jayde found herself chest down on the bed. Waist down she lay over the side, legs spread wide to show her now flaccid sausage to the world. It dangled above the floor, leaking a small amount of precum. Sivia took a moment to take in the moment.

Jayde looked back over her shoulder, cheeks red. Her backdoor was still a bit loose from Sivia's previous intrusion and her fellow hunter wasted no time in ramming inside her. Any resistance the huntress had was smashed in an instant, and there were stars in her azure eyes as she was hilted with brute force. 

It hurt, but it also felt amazing. Having such a large object in her butt suddenly inside her, stretching her insides and squishing her soft spots, in the right situation make her cum on the spot. Sivia leaned down, whispering into her ear.

"I'll show you what I can do. Whoever cums first loses, got it?" Jayde nodded sheepishly in response.

Not one to waste time, Sivia got to work. With silent determination, she pounded into her friend. Her thrusts were strong, precise, and unrelenting; she was clearly intent on grinding Jayde into submission. Using her knowledge of the woman's body, she knew exactly the spots to hit. Her only worry was that she need restrain herself, lest she reach her end too fast.

Alas, Sivia was greedy on this day and showed no restraint. She was arched overtop her companion, pressing into her back to get just the right angle. Jayde was being roughly pushed into the bed sheets, which in the moment was thrilling. Being forcefully loved by someone dear to her felt exhilarating. 

The bent over huntress soon gave in to the relentless passion she was receiving. She occasionally let out weak groans, but was otherwise silent in the room filled with slapping flesh and grunts from Sivia. Her friend reached so deep inside her depths; all the while grinding and stretching her walls beyond previous limits. It was all so overwhelming.

"Oh my... ooooh Sivia, don't stop," Jayde mumbled before becoming mute once again.

Sivia knew her opponent/lover was close to her end with the way she fell silent, but so was she. Nonetheless, she pushed forward with reckless abandon. Strongly gripping down on Jayde's wide hips, she began simultaneously thrusting and pulling her into her large cock. The combined strength of both movements proved too much, and they began to cross the edge together.

"Oh damn... Jayde, I'm cumming. Damn, t-this feels like a big one."

As Jayde came from the onslaught of stimulus, she clamped down on Sivia which sent her over. The silver haired huntress gave one last push, reaching as deep as she could as she felt her cum rush out. She could feel her muscles' every spasm as they forced out all of the thick sperm into her personal receptacle. Like a dam releasing its flood gates, the boiling hot liquid rushed inside Jayde's bowels. 

It felt like it was a raging flood wall, surging through her hidden tunnels. She knew her companion had big reserves, but this was ridiculous. Her body began to feel the weight of the large volume that was flowing inside her. Jayde's intestines were beginning to visibly balloon a bit, expanding from the pressure of the sticky batter. Thankfully the influx soon stopped, Sivia still plugging her up, because any more would have caused her to burst.

Jayde's orgasm, delayed by the sudden fill-up, finally came. Her fists clenched and twisted the bed sheets, her knees locked while her legs shook slightly. Despite being limp, cum bubbled and oozed from the hanging tip of her dick. The amount was low, Sivia had down a good job of draining her earlier, but it was still intense. Interspersed between the globs were a few spurts; soon though Jayde was empty once again.

"O-oooo... too good," the brown haired huntress murmured.

Her body had been joint locked, and with the sudden release, her muscles gave out once more. Sivia, with her strength remaining, grabbed her before she slid off the bed. Carefully she lifted her onto the bed, and the two huntresses remained joined as they embraced on the covers.

Jayde's hand were guided by her friend's, slowly caressing her slightly extended stomach. She could feel the hot cum swirling and bubbling inside her, kept inside her by Sivia's firm length. It felt similar to eating a large meal; she was stuffed full and drowsy. They said nothing as they both drifted off to sleep. The rest would be needed, every day brings new experiences. Who knew what would be in store for them tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	5. [Request] Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fantastic request of my OC that I knew I just had to do. So I did up a quick short.
> 
> Sivia is alone and frustrated. Curiosity gets the better of her and she wants to find something out. How far can she bend?

Learning Experience  
Written by Shivern

The bed and wooden paneling of the wall creaked as her weight pressed against it. Sivia’s shoulders bore her weight, back against the wall of her room within the Caravaneer’s ship, her ass sticking into the air. Her violet eyes, markers of the Dragon Blight that burned in her veins, gazed eagerly at her twitching cock. They pulsed their purple hungrily, unmoving. With every breath, her formidable dick twitched anxiously, its slit flaring ever so slightly. It wanted to eject its seed, ease the burden upon her swollen balls, but simple masturbation hadn’t been working. In her frustration, curiosity had bettered the Hunter. Her ‘partners’ had commented about her taste in the past, and she currently wasn’t above trying it for herself.

With the Blight in her blood, her body was stronger, more flexible. If there was ever a time to make an attempt... she truly hungered this night. The huntress wanted to taste her meaty cock. With her strong arms, she eased her waist closer to her mouth. Precum dripped from her tip, falling down onto her outstretched tongue. The vague sweetness of the goo goaded her on. Her slow, cautious efforts paid off as her crown entered her mouth. Her tongue fervently lapped at her crown, scooping up the steady stream of pre. Sivia quivered, continuing to push her shaft further into her mouth until she could go no further.

Only a third of her length fit into her mouth. Her body was flexible, but not that flexible. It would have to do, what she had accomplished was already an impressive feat. With expert control, her tongue glided over her aching head, skirting the edges, pushing against her tip. The taste had her shaking, the faint taste of precum, the salt of dried sweat. It was delicious. Faster and faster her tongue danced, teasing her shaft. Sivia tried to wrap around it futily. Her lust driven mind was rather blind to reason at this point. She could feel herself skirting the edge of release she so painfully desired but yet it still wasn’t enough. It still wouldn’t come.

Her hands were the only things holding her down, she could not move them far. Then it dawned on the Hunter. There was one thing she could do, and in her blinding state of arousal, she gave it not a second thought. Scooting her right hand off her ass cheek, she brought it close to her goal. Her asshole clenched tightly in rhythm with her breath, but gave little resistance to the overwhelming pressure of her fingers as she dove in. Sivia searched for it, her other objective, swirling about inside her ass. Stretching her rippling walls forced a stifled moan from her mouth; the cock in her mouth prevented nothing more than her muffled sound of pleasure. Now she was truly riding the line, just a push was all she needed. Then she found it.

She felt the bump that was her prostate, and began to push against it. Her legs shook, her tongue which had been rigorous in its work finally faltered. All she could manage was a sloppy, hap-hazard fellatio. That was it, that was everything she needed. The warmth of her own maw, the flavor of her own meat and fluids, her stretched butthole, her abused prostate. Sivia finally tipped over the edge, a guttural groan erupting from her throat. She felt the sperm rush from her hefty, taut balls straight up her length. Her muscles were already spasming and she could no longer hold her position. The huntress’ cock pulled free of her greedy mouth just before it came.

Her tongue hung out, mouth wide as her thick seed erupted from her twitching dick. It streamed into her mouth, thick gooey wads filling her hungry maw. The taste was exquisite, it made her shake and shiver. Her movement caused her girthy womanhood to swing back and forth. The remaining contents of her load spattered her lips and cheeks with milky white spunk before her orgasm finally ceased. The area around her mouth was almost completely covered in thick ropes of seed. Rivulets of the pearly fluid rolled down her face onto the bed, staining the sheets.

Satisfied beyond words she sat in her awkward pose for a few moments before finally swallowing. Sivia struggled; the thick batter clung to her throat the whole way. Then she felt it, the clearing of her esophagus as the batch of cum slipped into her stomach. She felt full, in complete bliss. This was a high of its own, so much so that her loins knotted one last time and shot a single, sticky rope of spunk across the bridge of her nose. Sivia shivered and fell over, sprawled on her back across the bed. The leftover cum in her softening shaft oozed out onto her stomach, pooling into her navel. Within moments she was asleep, lingering thought drifting in her mind.

What an experience… perhaps she would try again. Maybe she would get even further the next time she did? Fortune favors the bold, as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
